


as promised

by sebootyslay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, This is literally canon compliant, but a roommate exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: AU where you are the calm, tea-loving, chill roommate of unstable FBI agent Will Graham. Canon compliant from S1 to S3





	as promised

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this and began writing it for four days straight. My hands hurt

** _Apéritif_ **

"Hey, you're back late and - ooh! Is that another dog?"

"Can you fill a tub for me? I need to wash him."

You watched from the door as Will scrubbed the dog clean from dirt. Buster climbed onto your lap and you pet his small head.

"What's his name. It's a he, right?"

"... Winston."

"You seem like you're in a bad mood. What's up?" Will was silent, but you were used to that. There are many things about your roommate that you were used to by now.

"Jack brought in a psychiatrist to psychoanalyse me. And he didn't tell me."

"Oh. That sucks. Sorry man."

..

You opened the door to see your roommate back after a few days away for a case. You noticed his blank stare as he shuffled back in and dropped his bag next to the door.

"You want coffee?" You asked softly. Will doesn't answer, but you make him one anyways. You handed him the mug and sat on a chair in front of him. Winston came down the stairs and went up to Will, nuzzling into his hand. You watch as Will pets his brown fur and took a sip of his drink.

"...Thanks."

"No problem. You are done with the Hobbs case?"

"Uhuh."

"How did it end?" There was no answer, so you knew what that meant. You just shrugged your shoulders. "I'm working late the next day, so you need to give the dog's dinner."

"Sure."

"Cool."

  
  
** _Amuse Bouche_ **

"You screamed again." You said over your cup of tea. "In your sleep."

"Sorry." Will sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Was it because of the case?"

"More or less."

"Take a vacation." At that, Will laughed slightly.

"As if that would make anything better." You stood up to wash your mug.

"Maybe it will. I'm heading out. You're back teaching, right?"

"Yeah. Have fun."  
..  
You entered the house seeing Will at his crafting table, hands deftly curling a piece of wire for his fishing hook. His hands were moving but his eyes were unfocused.

"You okay?"

No answer.

"Did something happened at work?"

No answer. You changed your heavy boots for more comfortable sneakers.

"You killed someone again?" at that question, the pliers in his hand dropped. You watch Will bring his shaking hand to his lap.

"Does it bother you?" Will asked. You shrugged.

"Hey, you're a cop man. Do what you need to do. I'm gonna skip dinner. Had a big lunch with a client." You went over to him and pat his shoulder. "Try red and blue feathers this time."

** _Potage_ **

"You know, you are in a really bad mood frequently nowadays." You said as you watch Will slam the door shut. "I thought you're going to therapy now?"

"It's not therapy." Will snapped. Some might feel offended by that tone, but you weren't.

"Okay then." He fidgeted around at the door before going to you. He held his hand out, and you handed him the tablet you were holding.

"Isn't this pony cartoon a kid show?"

"Not really in a position to judge me. You watch a show of men catching fucking tuna for an hour and a half." Will rolled his eyes and opened a new tab. His fingers tapped on the screen roughly before handing the device back to you. Your eyes scanned the article he pulled up.

"Oh damn. This Freddie Lounds chick hates you, huh?"

"Jack wasn't happy about the article."

"Well shit, that guy doesn't seem happy about anything." Will let out an agreeing grunt at that, sinking into the couch with a bottle of whiskey.

"We're running out of drinks."

"At the rate, you're drinking, you better pay more than half of restocking expenses. Jesus, pour it in a glass."

..

"I'll be in Minnesota for a few days." Will was frantically packing things in his bag. "Something happened."

"Sure." You continued polishing the lens of your camera. "Abigail?"

"How'd you know?"

"You still scream in your sleep." Will stopped at the door to regard you with an unreadable expression. "Go. I'll remember to feed Winston his worm medication."

A small thanks and the loud thud of the door answered you.

** _Oeuf _ **

"And you're not Will." The man turned around and smiled.

"My name is Hannibal Lecter. You must be Will's roommate." Ah, you thought. So this is Will's psychiatrist. "Do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh, uh. Nah. Thanks."

"Will told me you were indisposed for a few days on a work trip. He sent me here to feed the dogs."

"Oh, so you're the person he was talking about." You took off your coat and hung it. "Wrapped up early. I'm a photographer, by the way. The wedding went wrong. Bride chickened out. I get sent back with a guilty compensation fee."

"Interesting."

"You want a drink? If you want tea, I can brew some. If you want alcohol, Will's already finished that. We've yet to restock."

"No need. Thank you." You can feel him watching you greeting the dogs. "I've fed the dogs."

"Sausages?" you guessed. "There's a piece here. Chloe usually hogs a piece of food every time we feed her."

"I see. Yes, I did feed them sausages."

"He spoiled you, didn't he?" you ruffled Jet's ears fondly. "Lucky you."

"Well, I'll be off now."

"Cool. Hey, nice coat by the way."

** _Coquilles_ **

There were loud knocks on the door at 2 in the morning. You opened it to be greeted by a police officer and a shivering Will.

"Evening. Sorry to bother you. We found Mr Graham wandering the roads."

"Oh." You sleepiness disappeared at seeing how uncomfortable and miserable Will looked. "Thank you for uh, bringing him back."

"He's your partner?"

"Oh no. We're just roommates. Thanks again, for bringing him back." You opened the door wider so that Will could shuffle in. You exchanged a few other pleasantries with the officer and bade him goodbye. You turned around and saw Will still standing in the hallway.

"You okay? I feel like I'm asking you this question more and more these days."

"I'm… confused." Will's sad tone compelled you to come closer and pat his shoulder.

"Go back to bed. I'll lock the front door next time."

"I don't think that'll stop me."

"I'll just put a bell then at your door. Maybe get you a collar if you want." You joked. His lips turned up slightly at that, and you know that is worth a full smile coming from Will.

"Are the dogs…?"

"Still sleeping. Oh look, Winston's awake. Hey boy." You held out your hand and the dog bounded towards you, nuzzling against your warm palm. "Take Winston up. Let him sleep at your door."

Will didn't answer, but he clicked his tongue. Winston recognises the sound and started to follow him back upstairs. You watch as Will disappears into the top floor before locking the front door.

..

You woke up with the sound of nails scratching your bedroom door. The clock reads five a.m. and you sat up, yawning. Opening the door, you find Winston there.

"Hey boy. What's up?" The dog barked and walked towards Will's door. The man had been sleeping with Winston in his room as per suggested for a few days now. Will had just returned from Cleveland yesterday.

"Will?" You called. When you entered his room, you saw that his window is open and that he was standing on the roof. "Will!" Your eyes widened as you rushed towards the open window. "Will!" You called him again. He seemed to still be sleeping. A loud bark from Winston jolted him awake.

"Wha-?"

"Will." You called him again. He turned around, and you noticed his sullen eyes and dark eye bags. "Will come inside." You moved back to give Will space to crawl back in. When he did, you picked up his fallen blanket and gave it to him.

"How did I…?"

"I don't know." You shook your head. He looked lost, and you felt sorry looking at him. "Come down. I'll make your coffee."

..

"Am I broken?"

His question made you look up from your laptop. The both of you were sitting in the living room after Will wrapped up the Cleveland case.

"What?"

"Am I… going crazy?"

"...Everyone's broken in different ways." You shrugged. "You keep sleepwalking and have violent nightmares. I'm still here living with it and thinking that everything's fine."

"You don't pity me. I like it that way. Pity is… pathetic."

"It just means that they care." You said to him. "It's not like I don't care about you, Will. I do, but if you want to handle it on your own, I can't do anything about it."

"I know. I like how you care." You smiled.

"I just keep making your coffee and washing your sheets."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." You both exchanged looks before continuing each other's work, you with editing pictures and him grading papers.

** _Entrée_ **

You were restocking the shelves when Will came back.

"I bought more soup since - "

"They found the Chesapeake Ripper."

"What?" You paused and looked at him. Will stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Well, they think they found the Chesapeake Ripper."

"You don't think he is?"

"No."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing Jack didn't want to listen."

"Yep."

"Oh." You both look away. "Anyways, I bought more soup? I've been getting more out of town clients now so I can't cook for us always."

"Right. Thanks." You both were quiet again. Conversations between the both of you have never been lengthily anyway. "Did you buy the wild mushroom one?" You smiled.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

..

You were in your motel when your phone buzzed. You picked it up. It was a text from Will.

_He wasn't the Ripper._

You typed back.

_How'd you convinced them?_

The reply was instant. Will must have been relaxing or on his break.

_Jack's ex trainee's arm was discovered. She was a victim of the Ripper. He's listening to me now. I think._

You just sent an emoji back. He didn't reply. Guess that's it for today's conversation.

** _Sorbet_ **

You were woken from your sleep by the 1975's 'The Sound' ringing from your phone. You groaned and answered without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh Will. Hey man. What's up?"

"I feel… very disturbed." You sat up at that. The motel clock reads 7 a.m. and you yawned.

"What's wrong? It is night there?"

"Yeah. We uh, we caught the killer. The botched organ surgery one."

"Oh, cool." You didn't know why Will was calling you for this. He could have just texted. You waited.

"I wasn't hurt. Didn't kill anybody."

"But you're disturbed."

"... He looked good. With blood up to his arms." Will's confession made your sleep-addled brain whirr.

"Who looks good?"

"Hannibal."

"Oh."

"He was there. The suspect's in the middle of an operation. Hannibal saved the victim."

"I didn't know he could do surgery."

"He was a surgeon." Both you and Will were silent. You knew that Will didn't call for advice or opinion. He just wanted someone to tell what he feels.

"You should sleep." You finally broke the silence. You heard a long exhale."Yeah. I should. Sorry for bothering you."

"No problem. Bye, Will."

"Bye."

** _Fromage_ **

"Jesus. That's woozy." You said as you peered over Will's shoulder. The man was looking at the crime scene photos. He didn't mind you looking, but you never snooped through.

"Yeah. Played him like a cello."

"Wouldn't there be no noise?"

"He hardened the vocal cords and stretched them so it could."

"Geez." You shivered and sat at the dining chair opposite him. "Must have sound haunting."

"Aren't all haunting sounds ugly?"

"No, not necessarily." you sipped your tea. "Some are hauntingly beautiful."

"The sounds echo in my head. I can't get them out." He confessed. "It was… hollow and deep. He was playing for somebody."

"Hauntingly beautiful." You repeated. Will hummed in agreement.

..

"Uh." You didn't expect a broken chimney when you got back from a work trip. Will looked up to you with an apologetic stare. He was crouched near the mess with a bucket of wet cement and new bricks.

"I thought I heard a raccoon. I broke it open. There wasn't a raccoon. It was in my head."

"Okay." You dropped your bags and took your coat off. You crouched in front of Will to help. Will let you.

"I also kissed Alana Bloom." He blurted out as he handed you a brick.

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow. "So how did that go?"

"Uh, bad. She ran. Well, technically she left. I ran. To Hannibal's. Interrupted his dinner with another guest."

"And what did he say?"

"Well, he was slightly annoyed?"

"You did interrupt his dinner."

"Yeah. But he asked me if I could interview one of his patient's friend. I said yeah. He gave me dessert."

"So are you and Alana… okay?" Will sighed as he sat back and watch you tidy up the excess cement from the half-finished chimney.

"I don't know. It's going to be awkward, but it was always a little bit awkward. She was… my friend. And then I pulled a bad move."

"What did she say?"

"She practically said I was too broken to date."

"Oh Will. She didn't say that." You looked back at your roommate. "She probably thought that you're not ready yet for a relationship."

"... Why is it when you or Hannibal say something, it makes perfect sense?" He said with a groan. You wiggled the metal scraper in your hand.

"It's because we think. Now hand me another brick."

..

"Shit." Will flinched as you dabbed the wound with a warm damp towel. "I change my mind. I don't think I have to change the bandage."

"Hey, stop that. Just man up." You scolded. "Besides, I'm done cleaning it. Just hold still so I could wrap it again." Will frowned but complied.

"... I could have died."

"I know."

"Would you be sad?"

"I would." You answered truthfully. Will smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"Sure." You narrowed your eyes at the wound. "He did this with a piece of wire?"

"Steel music wire. Made it into a garrotte or something."

"Jeez. Crazy." You gently wrapped the treated wound with a white bandage. "Good thing you have fast reflexes. How's Doctor Lecter holding up?"

"Well, Tobias stabbed him in the thigh. But he's alive." Will looked down. "I feel kinda bad because I dragged him into this."

"No, you didn't." You started wrapping the other hand as well. "He knew the risks. He was probably worried about you too."

"Funny. He said that." Will leaned back and sighed as he closed his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like you both are the same person. You kinda think like him."

"Don't worry, I still wear second-hand coats." Will laughed slightly at that joke. "So… he killed Tobias then?"

"Yeah. It was self-defence. His whole office is a mess."

"Good for him, then."

** _Trou Normand_ **

You stopped in front of the posh office. Will walked into the passenger seat of your car and quietly strapped in his seat belt. Hannibal circled the car to lean into your window.

"Thank you for agreeing to send Will home."

"No problem. We live together anyway. Thanks for calling."

"You're welcome. Have a safe trip back. I will send someone to deliver his car back. Take care of yourself, Will." Will just nodded and you started the one hour drive back home.

"So…"

"I lost time." He said. "I drove from the crime scene to Hannibal's office. It's a three-hour trip. I didn't remember doing it."

"Oh."

"Am I going crazy?"

"Do you feel crazy?"

"Most crazy people don't." Will closed his eyes. "Hannibal said I might have an empathy disorder. And that I lost time because of work stress." He rubbed his eyes. "I have headaches now too. I'm getting too unstable."

"Well you are a lot stressed nowadays. Ever think of going to get a brain scan or whatever they call it?"

"A CAT scan? Yeah. Maybe I'll get to that." Will wiped his face with his hands. "Hey stop for a while at the FBI. I need to apologize to Jack."

..

You saw Will hanging out at the porch, an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"She did it." He slurred as you reached the front gate.

"Huh?"

"She did it. Nicholas Boyle… she did it and he helped her." He didn't seem that he knew what he was talking about, and you pried the bottle off his hand.

"Alright, buddy. I think it's time you head inside."

"I'm her… I'm her father now. We both are." You just hummed as you pulled Will up and supported half his weight.

"Use your legs now. That's right. Let's go get you in bed, officer."

"No, I'm a father."

"Okay then. Let's sleep in, dad."

** _Buffet Froid_ **

"You're covered in blood."

"Yes. I can see that."

"Is it yours?"

"No." Will tried to enter the house but you stopped him.

"You'll get blood everywhere. Hold on." You rushed in and got a large thin blanket. "Strip outside."

"What? It's cold!"

"And scrubbing the floor is a bitch of a chore." You insisted. Will, though irritated, did as you asked. You covered him when he was down to his underwear. He quickly stepped in and you picked up his clothes.

"Just leave the clothes there."

"It's okay. I know how to get bloodstains out." You said and dumped the clothes in a bucket. "So who's blood is that?"

"Beth LeBeau." He muttered. "Victim."

"She died?" Will nodded. "You tampered a crime scene?"

"I don't need a lecture from you too," Will said as he slung on a sweater and a pair of pants from the laundry room.

"Not going to give you one." You watch him pick his keys up. "Going back to the crime scene?"

"Still have to pay rent."

"Don't come back bloody next time."

..

"How did the scan go?" You asked as Will stepped into the house. "Will?" You lifted your head from your laptop when he didn't answer. You saw him staring down, dazed. You placed the device on the coffee table and went closer to him. "Will?"

"There was… nothing physically wrong with my brain." He said.

"Okay." You reached out and slowly grasped his hand. You pulled him towards the sofa so he could sit.

"My brain… is healthy."

"It's okay." You hushed him. You could see his bottom lip quiver.

"It's… I'm crazy." He whispered. You sat next to him, his hand still in yours.

"It's okay. The scan might be wrong. You can request another scan, right?"

"But what if the second one turns out the same?" He shook his head. "I'm crazy. That's the truth. I'm getting hallucinations, keep losing time, sleepwalking." His voice broke. "I've lost it."

"It's alright." You pulled him so he could rest his head against your shoulder. For once he didn't push away. He let out a long sigh. You squeezed his hand. "You're gonna be fine."

..

You woke up with a hand over your mouth, preventing you from screaming. Your eyes widened, but you relaxed back when you realized it was Will. He had a finger to his lips, and his eyes were sharp as he scanned the room. When he was certain you wouldn't scream, he removed his hand.

"Will? What's going on?"

"Shh." Will looked around, and finally, when he deemed it was safe, he went to the light switch and flicked it on.

"Will?"

"I saw Georgia Madchen."

"Who?"

"Our suspect in my new case. I saw her from the living room window."

"Serious?"

"I…" his voice and confidence faltered. "I think." He went over to the chair next to your bed and sat down. "I think."

"Did you drink anything before this?"

"No. I feel asleep grading papers." Will groaned and rubbed his face roughly with his hands. "Shit, I think it's just me being crazy again."

"You're not crazy, Will." You said. You looked around your room. "If there was a person around, Chloe or Whiskey would've woken up already."

"... You're right. I'm just being stupid."

"No, you're not. I appreciate you coming here, thinking if some killer is out there stalking the house."

"It's the least I could do." He mumbled. "I like you. Don't want to see you die so soon." You laugh slightly at that.

"Yeah. I'd like that too. I have a big gig next weekend, and I'd hate to lose the bonus."

..

"Thanks for driving him back, Dr Lecter." You said as you watch Will walk in the house. You knew what happened when the good doctor called you on his way to the house. Will was still shaken, and he justifiably should be given the circumstances.

"It was no problem. Please, call me Hannibal."

"So… what happened? Was the doctor killed?"

"I'm afraid so. Please look after Will for me. I worry about him."

"You're a good friend, Hannibal." You smiled a little. "I will don't worry." You bade him goodbye and went back into the house. Will was at the living room sofa, sitting up straight and staring at nothing.

"You wanna sleep in the bed?" You asked softly as you approached him. "It's pretty late."

"Alright." Will climbed up the stairs robotically. You went over to the dog beds and shook Winston and Buster awake.

"Come here, boys." You whistled and clicked your tongue. They obediently followed and you led them to Will's room. The man was just getting into bed.

"The dogs sleep here?"

"Just to keep watch." You smiled slightly. "Goodnight Will."

You went back to your room to sleep. As the hours passed, you woke up to a knock on your bedroom door. Will came in as you opened your eyes.

"Will?"

"Come with me." He said before going out again. Confused and half asleep, you got out of bed and followed him. He led you to his room, and at the foot of his bed sat a bloodied, dirty woman with matted red hair.

"Oh." You blinked. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied.

"I'm uh, his roommate."

"Georgia."

"Oh. So uh…" you scratched the back of your elbow. "How did you get in?"

"The back door."

"Ah. The locks were kinda rusty." You nodded your head. The three of you were silent until Georgia broke it.

"I hid under his bed."

"Uh-huh. Cool, I guess."

** _Rôti_ **

"Gideon escaped."

"Isn't he on trial?"

"He was. He managed to escape during transportation. Killed all the officers there. Hung their organs like ornaments on the trees." Will said as he sipped his coffee.

"Gross." You replied and took a sip of your tea.

"Gross." Will agreed.

..

"Pretty tense up there. Everything fine?"

"I don't know." You noticed how Will was slightly off tonight. His eyes were wide but hazy and unfocused. His movements were jerky and he keeps bumping into the things in the house.

"You wanna sit down?"

"No." He paced around the living room. The dogs whined at his behaviour, but he just ignored them. You tried to come close, but Will quickly went into a defensive stance, hands at the holster of his gun.

"Will?" You stopped, frozen. Will stared at you before snapping back to reality. He quickly removed his hand from his belt.

"Shit. Sorry. Fuck, I didn't mean to." He roughly rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Hey Will, it's okay - "

"I'm going out. I can't sleep here."

..

You watch the lines of the heart monitor next to Will's bed. He fainted, and you were told he had a stroke. You see him furrow his forehead, and slowly his eyes opened.

"Hey." He turned his head towards the sound and found you.

"Hey." He said, voice raspy. You went over and fed him an ice chip. "Thanks."

"So… you shot Gideon."

"Uh… yeah. He dead?"

"Nope. Got into custody again. Sorry."

"It doesn't really matter." Will sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I'm your emergency contact. That's sweet, you even had me on speed dial. You should have told me you loved me that much." You grinned. He groaned.

"Shut up."

You laughed.

** _Relevés_ **

"Georgia's dead."

"I heard." You flipped the page of your book as Will busies himself around in the living room.

"They said it was suicide."

"But you don't."

"Exactly. And I'm gonna prove it."

"You do you, I guess."

..

"I have a theory." Will suddenly says over their morning beverages.

"Shoot."

"The copycat killer is the same killer that killed Georgia Madchen."

"Got any proof?"

"Kinda."

"Well, you need more than a 'kinda' to convince them." You said while frowning at your mug. The tea has gone cold.

"Well I'm working on it."

"Cool. Let me know how it turns out."

..

"Where are you going?" You ask as Will rushed out with his overnight bag.

"Minnesota."

"Minne- hey, wait!"

** _Savoureux_ **

"Well that trip to Minnesota was fast." You said as a greeting when Will walked back into the house. Will didn't reply. He looked and walked as if he was in a trance. "Will?"

The man didn't reply. He just walked up the stairs and slammed his door shut. You frowned but thought nothing of it. Perhaps it was a bad case. You checked your bags again, making sure you had all your things. Rummaging through a drawer, you found a sticky note and a pen.

_Going for my big gig in New York. Will be there for at least a week. _

You stuck the note on Will's door. You worry about him, but thinking how you informed Hannibal about your trip a week earlier and requested him to look after Will, your worries were reassured.

..

On your second day of the job at New York, you received a text. It was from Hannibal.

_Will had been accused of being the Copycat Killer and the murderer of Abigail Hobbs. He is in FBI custody. Will update soon._

_Will is sent to the Baltimore State Hospital for The Criminally Insane._

You set your camera back on a table and asked the model if they could take a break. You sat down on the sofa and stared at your phone. You decided to call him, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hannibal must be busy."

..

You received another text, but this time it was from Alana. She never texted you before, and all your interaction with her had been polite and formal.

_Hi, this is Alana Bloom. Will had just escaped his ride to the county jail. We're trying to find him._

You leaned back in your chair and took a sip of your ice tea.

"What the hell are you playing, Graham?" You wondered out loud.

..

An early morning text came in.

_He's been admitted to the hospital._

** _Kaiseki _ **

"They treating you nice here?" You asked through the bars.

"As nice as they're treating crazy people." Will replied.

"You're not crazy, Will."

"Oh yeah? This jumpsuit begs to differ."

"Will." The man paused and finally let out a sigh. His stance relaxed and he finally looked up to you.

"Thanks for visiting me."

"The dogs are doing fine. Whiskey has been digging up dirt again. She keeps piling trash near the barn." Will smiled slightly. He closed his eyes.

"... Thank you. Seriously, thank you."

"No problem, man."

..

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"My name is Jack Crawford and I'm with the FBI. We're doing an investigation on Will Graham, and I need to ask you some questions."

"Oh. So you're Jack Crawford." You leaned on the door frame. "Your team messed up my picture board when you ransacked the house for evidence."

"My apologies. We needed to be thorough."

"Whatever that means." You said. Winston sniffed at your hand and you stroked his head. "What questions do you have?"

"This may take long."

"Okay."

"... May I come in?"

"Dunno."

"Please. I don't like this situation any better than you do. Will is my friend as well, but we need to investigate."

"Come back with a warrant next time. But if you do come back with one, just knock. I'll answer." You said and went back inside, closing the door in his face.

** _Sakizuki_ **

"I know who did this to me." Will said one day when you visited him.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Hannibal."

"Your psychiatrist?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"100%"

"Okay then. Just so you know, I believe you, but I can't really help you out."

"I know. It just feels nice to have someone believe in me."

"Will Graham." You regard him with smiling eyes. "I've always believed in you."

** _Hassun_ **

You sat at the furthest back of the court. You were called as a witness, and as much as you hated this situation, you knew it was important for Will.

"Was Mr. Graham ever violent at home?"

"No. He's quiet and likes to play with the dogs. We watch shows on TV and Netflix together sometimes."

"What are the nature of the shows?" You raised an eyebrow at the question.

"We rock paper scissors what to watch. If I win, we watch My Little Pony or Adventure Time. If he wins, we watch Wicked Tuna or Pawn Stars." You smile at your answer.

"Wicked Tuna? Sounds a little malicious, Your Honour."

"It's literally an hour long show of people catching tuna. Unless you think swearing sailors and a 60 pound tuna is malicious, then you're honestly screwed my man."

..

"So the judge died?"

"Someone murdered him." Will nodded. You raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. Will answered with a curt nod. You sighed and rest your chin on your propped hand.

"Well does this mean you're free?"

"No."

"Bummer." You blew a raspberry. Will smiled a little.

"Missed me already?" He tried to joke. You played along.

"I certainly do not enjoy scooping Jet's poop whenever we go out for walks. You used to do that. I don't think I want to take Jet out on a long walk again."

"It is the long cylindrical ones or the soft golf ball ones?"

"A mix!" You said in an exasperated tone. Will laughed, and you smiled at that.

** _Takiawase_ **

“Beverly believed me.” Will said. You nodded your head.

“She helping you?”

“Maybe. I hope she does.” You leaned back into the metal chair.

“Me too.”

** _Mukozuke_ **

“They brought me to see her.”

“Was she... did she go away like, nicely?”

“He drained her and sliced her up vertically. He displayed her in glass panels as if it were a piece in a museum.”

“Oh Will...” you slowly held his hand. He didn’t pull back. “I’m sorry. She was a close friend, wasn’t she?”

“One of them who believed.” Will said softly. You could see how upset he was, but there was nothing you could do. So both of you just held each other’s hands in the visiting room.

..

“It seems like Will has an admirer.” Jack said. You are a bit friendlier with him on his next visit after Will told you to play nice. Now you both were on the porch, drinking tea and coffee.

“Admirer?”

“Those court murders? Someone’s trying to impress him.”

“You really think Will is a killer, Agent Crawford?” you asked. He sighed.

“I’m starting to have doubts.”

“You should.”

..

As you got ready for bed, you had a bad feeling about the admirer and Will’s current state.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Graham.” You said as if a prayer and switched the lights off.

** _Futamono_ **

“You don’t seem surprised.” Will said. He had just told you how he had sent Matthew to kill Hannibal.

“I guess. I mean, I get why you did it.”

“You’re not disgusted by me?”

“For that stunt? Nah. But did you shower this morning? If you didn’t then I am properly disgusted.” Will chuckled. “Hannibal’s hosting a dinner party. He invited me.”

“You should go.”

“Really?”

“Make nice.”

“Okay then.”

“Just don’t eat the meat.”

“I’ll get back to you on that.”

..

“Thanks for inviting me to this fancy dinner party.” You thanked Hannibal.

“Of course. A friend of Will is a friend of mine, especially since he spoke so well of you.”

“You aren’t bothered at the fact that he almost killed you?” you asked bluntly. Hannibal didn’t seem fazed, but you did see how his eyes brightened in amusement at the question.

“No. I know how fragile his mind is right now. It would be expected that he lashes out some how.”

“Huh. You’re a tough cookie then. Glad you’re alive.” You said and took a sip of the wine. “Food is great, by the way.”

“Thank you. What did you have?”

“The salad. Does it have meat in it? It’s so good.” Hannibal chuckled.

“Nothing here vegetarian, I’ll tell you that.”

..

“Gideon is missing again.”

“Jesus Christ, the psychopath community never rest, do they?” you groaned. Will wriggled his handcuffed hands.

“I want you to be careful.”

“I am.” You smiled. “It’s cute how you worry about me.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know.” You sighed. “You know we talk a lot more when you’re in here rather then we’re at home.” At that admission, Will looked away, guilty.

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

** _Yakimono_ **

“Hey. Welcome home.” You smiled. After Will was acquitted, he called you straight away that he’s going home after a drive with Jack.

“Hey.” There was a calmness to him now that you noticed. He was no longer fidgety or shaking. Out of nowhere, you pulled him into a one armed hug. Will didn’t even tensed up. Instead, he molded his body against yours.

“Now go and yell at Whiskey for digging up the dirt again.”

“She’s still doing that?”

“They’ve been acting up. Guess they missed you.”

..

You heard the stairs creaking that night and knew instantly that it was Will. You didn’t know what he’s going out to do in the middle of the night, but you walked out of your room to lean over the banister.

“Don’t come back bloody this time.”

There was silence, but you knew he was there.

“At least don’t stain the floors too much if you do.” You amended. You heard the front door open and shut. Shaking your head, you went back into your room.

..

“Well shit, who’s this guy?” you asked when you arrived at the kitchen.

“Chilton.” Will answered, holding a glass of whiskey.

“Well you’re staining my floors.” You remarked to the shaking, bloody man. Will waved it off.

“I’ll clean it. No worries.”

“Graham?” Chilton squeaked, eyes frantically darting between you and your roommate.

“He wants to use the shower.” Will said to you.

“Sure. Don’t use up all the hot water though.” You casually went past Chilton to the electric kettle. When the man didn’t make a move, you turned around and raised an eyebrow. “You might wanna shower fast. With that much blood on you, I bet the police are after you, aren’t they?”

With that, the man scurried off in the direction of the guest bathroom. You surveyed the streaks of bloody footprints on the floor and looked back at Will. He was looking at you.

“I’m not cleaning that.” You told him. He smiled and raised the glass to his lips.

“I know. I’ll do it. Don’t worry.”

..

“You called Jack?” you watched as police cars race by the house.

“I’m not going to jail again for his stupid ass.” Will snorted. You shrugged.

“Will he be shot?”

“If he runs.”

“He is.”

“Well then.” Will lowered himself onto the sofa. “Sucks to be him.”

“Huh. I guess so.”

“You know how to cut hair?” Will suddenly asked.

“You mean give you a haircut?”

“Yeah. It’s getting too long.” He said and played with the strands of his hair. “So, you think you can do it?”

“I mean, if its a trim, yeah.”

You both ended up in the guest bathroom with Will sitting on a stool and an old tablecloth tied around his neck. You were silently sniping his dark curls.

“I’ve been thinking.” Will said. “I wanted to resume my therapy with Hannibal.”

“Huh. You said it wasn’t therapy before “

“It is going to be. Might as well call it that.” You hummed.

“Can I trim your beard?”

“What?”

“Well we’re already here. Might as well go for it.” Will thought for a while and shrugged. You grinned. “Cool.” As you lathered the shaving cream, Will asked you a question.

“Hey, where do you keep the iron and ironing board?”

“In the laundry room. Are you gonna start ironing your shirts now?”

“Maybe.”

“Damn tiger. Look who’s all fancy now?”

“Shut up and trim my beard before I change my mind.”

“Feeling the heat of the roar here.”

“Shut up.”

** _Su-zakana_ **

“Yo.” You greeted Jack who was standing at the front door. The man just raised his hand. You were reading on the sofa, a blanket over your feet and a curled up Chloe at your toes.

“I won’t be back for dinner.” Will said, emerging from the kitchen with his fishing gear. You hummed and went back to reading.

..

“Fuck, you smell like horse shit.”

“Maybe that’s cause I accidentally stepped in one.” Will admitted. You wrinkled your nose and shook your head when he tried to come in.

“Fuck that. Take your shoes off man. I don’t want the whole house smelling like that.”

“There is literally snow here.”

“Don’t step on it then. The house is warm enough to not where shoes in. Were you at a stable or something?”

“Yeah. Had to interview someone.”

“Jesus. You stink. Take a shower, holy shit.”

..

“I almost shot a man.”

“Huh.”

“He was a killer, technically. Killed 16 people.”

“He has a lot of free time.”

“Hannibal stopped me.” You hummed. The two of you were hanging by the fireplace. He was working on an engine and you were brushing Buster’s fur.

“Good for him.”

“... I didn’t want him to stop me.”

“Why?”

“I was angry. I wanted to kill the man.”

“So why didn’t you? Why let Hannibal stop you?” Will paused and looked up.

“I... I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it too much.” You kissed Buster’s head, and the dog barked happily. “You’ll figure it out.”

“I hope so.”

** _Shiizakana_ **

“I dreamt about killing Hannibal.”

“Uhuh.” You took a bite out of your toast. “Were you happy about it?”

“I don’t know." Will furrowed his eyebrows. “I killed him because he didn’t want to admit to being the Chesapeake Ripper.”

“Maybe you should tell him that during your therapy.”

“Maybe I will.”

..

“I met another patient of Hannibal.” You didn’t reply and waited for him to continue. “She recognizes me from me being accused of the murders.”

“Was she pretty?”

“What?”

“Well, was she pretty?” you asked.

“Didn’t think about that at the moment. Well, she is. That’s not the point.”

“You need to get laid man.”

“No I don’t.”

..

“Oh hello.” The pretty woman at the door looked surprised to see you when you answered her knocking.

“Hey.”

“Does Will Graham live here?”

“He does. Will!” you yelled into the house. “I’m his roommate by the way.”

“Margot Verger.” You both shook hands.

“I’m heading out actually.” You said when you saw Will approaching. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

You were driving away in your car when Will and Margot started talking. _Pretty_, you thought.

..

When you heard barking, you thought Will was taking the dogs out for a pee break. You were scrolling through your phone when there was a loud shattering sound followed by a thud. Sitting up, you heard a distinctive sound of someone getting punched. Crawling out of bed, you silently opened your bedroom door and peeked into the living room. It was dark, so you walked down the stairs slowly. At the foot of the structure, Will was sat over another body, his fists clenched and his breathing laboured.

You flicked the lamp on and saw that he was covered in spatters of blood and a shotgun laid abandoned at his side. The man under your roommate was clearly dead.

“Well.” You thoughtfully chewed the inside of your cheek.

“Could you help me bring him to the car?”

“Uh, sure. Where are you taking him?”

“Hannibal.”

“Huh. Okay.”

“Also, Buster is injured. Can you patch him up?”

“Sure. You might wanna change first. You’ll get stopped by the cops if you drive with that much blood on your face.”

..

You swept the shattered glass of your window as Will drove away. You noticed that your favourite rug was stained and sighed.

“Fucking Graham. Couldn’t kill someone on the floor, could ya? Gotta get all my things dirty.”

** _Naka-Choko_ **

You were on another work trip when your phone buzzed.

_Margot came to the house_.

You grinned and quickly texted back.

_And?_

Will’s reply was instant.

_I got laid._

You sent him an eggplant emoji along with the three water drops.

_Good job, tiger_.

You got his reply.

_Stop calling me that._

You smiled at your phone.

..

“You need to stop killing people at home, Will.”

“I didn’t kill her.”

“Well you ripped quite a chunk of her hair.”

“I didn’t replace the lock on the barn. Sorry.” You sighed and looked at the trashed barn.

“Well you better help me clean this up.”

“I will.”

“What’s her name again?”

“Freddie Lounds.”

“Ah, bitch journalist.”

“Bitch journalist.” Will agreed.

..

“Having dinner at Hannibal’s?” You asked when you saw Will come down looking well dressed.

“Yeah. Lock the door before you sleep. I’m bringing a spare key.” He jingled a ring of keys in his hand.

“Okay. Have fun eating people meat.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Hey, at least I’m not the one eating it.”

“You probably did eat it during his parties.”

“... damn. You right.”

** _Ko No Mono_ **

“Apparently she slept with me just to get pregnant and inherit the Verger wealth.”

“Aw.” You gave him a sympathetic smile. “What, now you wanna raise the baby together?”

“She said she’s not opposed to that.”

“Damn, rich people are weird.”

“Yeah. They are.”

..

“Who was that?” You asked as you got down the stairs, rubbing sleep away from your eyes.

“Alana. She said she’s afraid. I gave her a gun.”

“Does she know how to shoot?”

“Maybe.”

“You shouldn’t give guns away willy nilly.”

“... who still uses the phrase ‘willy nilly'?”

“I do. Stop laughing and make me tea. It’s too early for this shit.”

..

“Mason Verger is a bitch.” Will said after three shots of whiskey. He was getting tipsy.

“Who’s that?”

“Margot's brother.”

“I told you, rich people are weird.” Will handed you your refilled glass and you both clinked your glasses before downing the shot. The expensive whiskey Margot gave them has a pleasant burn that makes your feet tingle.

“He might be useful.”

“Whatever you plan is, you better not bring it home. The groceries these days keeps on including bleach and I’m a weak bitch to carry that thing along with our normal groceries.” Will chuckled at that.

“I’ll try.”

** _Tome-wan_ **

“Um, hi Hannibal?” you were confused when you saw him standing in the dark of your living room. You just wanted to get a drink.

“Hello.” The doctor greeted you politely. There was a noise, and you noticed that someone was sitting on your favourite armchair.

“A partner! He never told me he had a roommate!” the man said, voice delirious. You pointed at him.

“Is that Mason Verger?”

“Yes, indeed.”

“He’s bleeding all over my favourite chair.”

“My apologies. I’ll send you a new chair. I’ve been rude to intrude your house in the middle of the night, so let me pay all the expenses.”

“Do I get to pick?”

“Do you have a preference?”

“Not really. I just want a big and comfy chair.” Hannibal seemed amused at your nonchalant reaction at seeing Mason and that all you seem to care was your chair.

“Very well. I will send you a few options by latest next week.”

“Promise?” Hannibal smiled.

“Promise.”

“Cool.” You went over to the sink to fill a glass with water. “Where’s Will?”

“He will be coming soon.”

“Okay.” You looked at the dogs who seemed interested in whatever Mason was offering him. “Is he... is he feeding the dogs his face?”

“They’re lovely!” Mason said gleefully. Hannibal looked at you, curious to see your reaction. All you did was shrug.

“Well, they did say that a raw diet would be better for dogs.” You placed your empty glass back in the sink. “I’m heading back up. Would you mind cleaning up after?”

“Of course. Have a good rest.”

“Is that how rich people say goodnight?”

“More or less.”

“Huh. Interesting. Well, goodnight then Hannibal.” You yawned as you got up the stairs.

“Goodnight.” You hear him wish back.

** _Mizumono_ **

“Hannibal asked me to run away with him last night.” Will said to his coffee.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know. I feel... conflicted.” He looked up to you. “How are you still so calm after witnessing every wrong thing that I did?”

“I don’t define right and wrong like society does.” You sipped your tea. “I do what I wish and avoid the law. If you could hide whatever illegal thing you’re doing, be my guest. I don’t mind.”

“Should I have just ran away last night? Would he forgive me if I did?”

“I don’t know Will. Do you love him?”

“What?”

“Love. Do you love him enough to forgive him? To drop everything and run away?”

“I...” Will’s voice wavered. “I’m not sure.”

“Make up your mind. Then you will know.”

..

“Jack knows. He wants to storm in.” Will said as he ended the call. You look up at him.

“Well. What do you want to do?” You asked. Will mulled over his thoughts. When he reached to a conclusion, he looked up to you.

“If I run, would you be okay?” his voice was soft.

“I’ll be fine.” You got up and went to him. For the first time ever in your years of knowing him, you pulled him into a full hug. Will was still before finally embracing you back.

“I...” Will was tongue tied.

“I know.” You pulled away with a gentle smile. You picked up the phone and pressed it to his hand. “Now go do the right thing.”

“The right thing is to let Jack storm in.” You shook your head.

“The right thing is what you feel is right.”

..

It was raining, and you could see Hannibal walking away from the curb.

“Hey!” you yelled. He turned around, seemingly shocked to see you wet from head to toe in front of his house. You cupped your hands to your mouth.

“Is he alive?” you asked. You could see Hannibal hesitating before nodding. You nod back. “Thanks.” You waved your goodbye at him. He regards you for a while before turning around and kept on walking. You sighed as you tilted your head up to feel the rain hit your face. A relief fills you knowing that Will is still alive.

You could hear the police sirens in the distance. You better get out of there.

** _Antipasto_ **

Two weeks after the whole debacle, a large package appeared at your door. You opened it, and it was an arm chair; big and comfy. A letter was attached to it. You opened it and inside, with neatly done cursive, wrote:

_As promised._

_-H. Lecter_

** _Primavera_ **

“How’re you holding up?”

“Barely.” Will replied. “My stomach hurts.”

“That’s because you have a three inch long cut there.”

“I figured. Thanks for pointing that out.” Will rolled his eyes. You smiled. The fact that Will was still sarcastic despite his almost fatal wounds was a sign that he was getting better. “How does the new chair feel?”

“Comfy. Expensive. He really knows how to pick chairs.” You told Will about the chair. The man wasn’t opposed to it.

“I’ll be discharged tomorrow.”

“You’re on house quarantine.” You reminded him. “For at least three months.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

“Paid leave, though. I can still pay rent.” You snorted.

“Thank fuck.”

..

“How long are you going then?”

“Maybe a week.”

“I heard Italy’s a beautiful place.” You stopped the car at the departure entrance of the airport.

“Thanks for driving me here.”

“Sure.”

“Say thanks to him for me. For the chair.” You said as an afterthought before Will closed the door. “If you see him.”

Will looked at you.

“I will.”

..

Three days later, you received a post card with a picture of the streets of Palermo. You flipped it around and smiled when you read Will’s handwriting.

_I said I forgave him. And that you said thanks for the chair. I didn’t meet him, but I know he heard me._

_-W. Graham_

** _Secondo_ **

You were quite pleased to receive a postcard, this time with the map of Lithuania on it.

_Found his old home. Met a woman named Chiyoh. We’re going to Italy to find him. _

_I also made someone into a dragonfly. I think you’d like it if you saw it. It glitters in the moonlight._

_-W. Graham_

“You wild man.” You said and shook your head. You whistled, and the dogs came running out, barking happily.

“Let’s go for walkies!” you said to them. A flurry of happy tail wags and excited barks replied.

** _Aperitivo_ **

“So how far is here from Italy?”

“Pretty far. I think.” Will said. You were both at the harbour and you were helping Will stock up for his trip. You watched as Will arranged a few bags.

“You really love him, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re going through all this trouble to know and understand him.” He looked at you.

“Are you gonna stop me?”

“Nah.” You smiled as you slide your cold hands in the pocket if your coat. “I’m a romantic.” Will chuckled.

..

“Hey, came to join the party?” you said as a greeting when you opened the door to see Jack. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Is that Jack?” Alana walked out, holding her glass of beer. “He’s gone, Jack.”

“Gone? Where?”

“I don’t know. He took a boat.” Alana said. Jack looked at you.

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I’m his roommate, not his goddamn guardian.” You said with a shrug. “He could do whatever he wants for all I care.”

“We need to find him.” Jack said before turning away to walk back to his car.

“Hey, you don’t want to come inside for tea?” you yelled after him. “I made scones!”

** _Contorno_ **

This time, a letter came instead of a postcard. The paper looked like it was torn out off a notebook.

_Chiyoh threw me off a train. There were no pretty postcards here, so this will do. I’m still alive, so don’t worry. As if you’ll worry, anyways._

_-W. Graham_

“You idiot.” You shook your head after reading the letter. You kept the letter in a box along with the other postcards he sent you.

** _Dolce_ **

A postcard with a picture of the beautiful Botticelli came that day. Strangely, it was written in fancy cursive letters rather than Will’s barely legible scrawl.

_Greetings. I wish that you are in good health upon receiving this. Will mentioned something about a postcard being sent to you. As he is indisposed at this moment, I take the responsibility to send you one. He has found me, and we have forgiven each other. However, I’m afraid that I will not let Will go now that I have him._

_Do know that he cares for you, and I do as well. I wish you the best in life._

_-H. Lecter_

“Huh.” You said and rubbed Winston’s head. “Guess he’s not coming back home then.”

** _Digestivo_ **

You opened the door when Hannibal arrived, carrying Will bridal style in his arms. You didn’t know where they’re from or what they did, but you didn’t question that. What you learned over the course of living with Will is to just comply and follow whatever was thrown at you.

“You can put him on the bed there.” You pointed to the bed in the living room. Hannibal gave you a look. “What? It gets lonely sleeping upstairs when I know Will’s room is empty.”

“Thank you.” A gunshot rang in the distance. You jumped.

“Jesus. What’s that?”

“Chiyoh.”

“Oh.” You watched as Hannibal carefully laid Will on the bed. “He's going to be alright?”

“He is.” Hannibal looked over to you. “Would you please bring him a set of clean clothes while I clean him?”

“Roger that, captain.” You went upstairs to his room and picked out a green flannel and thick black pants. When you got down, the blood on Will’s face has been wiped off, and a bandage has been placed on his forehead.

“Thank you.” Hannibal smiled at you.

You watch him touch Will gently, the way one would if they were given the chance to touch something fragile and precious. Hannibal’s gaze on him was something akin to a devout follower worshiping his god.

Feeling like you’re intruding, you looked away and went to the front door. A woman walked onto the porch carrying a large shot gun.

“Hey.” You nodded. “You must be Chiyoh.”

“And you are?”

“Will’s roommate."

“Hannibal speaks of you before this. He trusts you.” The woman said. You shrugged.

“I guess.” You looked into the snowy distance. “So you want some tea while you wait?”

..

You let the dogs run free. They were getting antsy being cooped up in your bedroom. They disappeared into the forest, but you knew they will come back.

Will was starting to get to his senses, and you stepped back out to the porch.

“He’s starting to wake up.” You watch in interest as Hannibal’s eyes lit up and he hastily went back inside. You sighed and leaned against the railing.

“Aren’t you going to see him too?” Chiyoh asked.

“Nah. I’ll let those two have their privacy. They need to sort things out.”

The two of you waited. After a while, Chiyoh left, saying that she will keep watch in the trees.

For what felt like forever, Hannibal got out.

“He asked me to leave.” He said, voice sullen.

“He said that?”

“More or less.” Hannibal sighed. You tilted your head.

“Do you want to leave?”

“If I could be honest, no I don’t.” He said truthfully. You looked at the curious man, trying to study him. You realized that you couldn’t, and then stopped trying.

“Then don’t.” You said easily, looking away. “The FBI is probably on their way.”

“I suspect that they are.”

“Do you love him?”

“Pardon?” You leaned against the rail.

“Do you love him?” you asked again. “Simple question.”

“Without a doubt.” He answered. You smiled.

“Then don’t leave.”

..

“The idiot turned himself in.” Will said and roughly slumped on the sofa. “Son of a bitch.”

“He did? Then can you tell the police to fuck off? I can’t hear my podcast over their blaring sirens.” You complained. Will shot you an irritated look, and you just raised your eyebrow at him.

“Do we have anything to drink?”

“Brandy.” You watch as Will rummage through their liquor cabinet and took out the bottle. He returned to the sofa with two glasses.

By the time you two clinked your drinks, the sirens of the cars fades away.

** _The Great Red Dragon_ **

“Hey Molly.” You greeted her with a wide smile.

“Hey,” she greeted you warmly with a hug. “Come on in, I just set out desserts.”

“Where’re the boys?”

“They’re taking the dogs out to pee. There they are.” You heard barks and laughter. The front door opened and you saw Will and his stepson Wally enter, surrounded by an army of dogs.

“Hey little man.” You called. Wally's face lit up when he saw you.

“Hey! You came!” he ran over and gave you a hug. You laughed.

“Of course I did.” You ruffled his hair. You look up and smiled at Will.

“I thought you had a job in Washington?” Will asked. “You said you couldn’t make it.”

“Getting rid of me, Graham?” you grinned. Wally ran off to the kitchen. Will rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face.

“Couldn’t get rid of you even if I wanted to.”

You had dessert with the family, and after that you and Will hung out on the porch, each nursing a tall glass of beer.

“You seem distracted. What’s up?" Will chuckled and looked down.

“You always know, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I lived with you, dumbass.” You smiled. Will looked at the dark snow that surrounds his house.

“Jack came earlier.”

“Oh. Damn, he still tailing you?”

“There’s a new case. But I don’t know if I want to take it.” He said.

“What did Molly say?”

“Didn’t talk with her about it yet “ You finished the last three quarters of your beer in one long swig.

“You should. She’s your wife.”

“What if I take it? What if I... what if I become the bad guy again?”

“You think too much, Will.” You mused. “You’re only the bad guy if you think you are one.”

“I got a letter. From... him.”

“From who?”

“Him.”

“Fuck, is he the new Voldemort or something? He who must not be named shit?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but fine. I received a letter from Hannibal.”

“You make it into such a big deal.” You said. “I get letters from him too. He sends me a greeting card every Christmas. He even sometimes sends little drawings of sceneries to me.”

“And you kept them?”

“What? They’re really pretty. You gotta admit, he's a damn good artist.” You defended yourself. “Have you opened the letter yet?”

“No. I’m afraid.”

“Stop being a pussy and open it.”

..

_I took the case. I’m going to see him._

You stared at your phone.

“Well damn. That was fast.”

** _And the Woman Clothed With the Sun_ **

You received a text again.

_Well I forgot how much of a bitch he could be._

You laughed.

_You know you love working with him._

You figured Wally taught him how to use emojis, because Will sent an angry face emoji back. You laughed again.

** _And The Woman Clothed in Sun_ **

_How are things?_

Will replied half an hour later.

_Pretty shit._

** _...And the Beast From the Sea_ **

You waited outside with Wally as Will talked with Molly.

“Is he...” you looked down at the boy. Wally was looking up at you. “Is he gonna be fine?”

“Who, Will?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said that he’ll come back different to me, but he will always love me and mom before he left.”

“And he does.”

“What does he mean by different?”

“Well,” you tried to find the words. “Will is going up against someone dangerous. Someone who is as smart as he is.”

“What if he loses? Will he die?”

“Even if he does lose, Will won’t die.” You assured him.

“How do you know?”

“Because that person loves him.”

..

“What are you gonna say when you meet him?”

“I don’t know. Yell at him?” you scoffed.

“Yeah right.”

“What is he trying to pull off?” Will groaned.

“He’s saying that he controls you, Will. He is.”

“Then how do I stop that?”

“Don’t fight. Go with the flow.”

“That’s gonna be hard.”

“As if anything at this point is easy.” Will sighed, knowing that you’re right.

** _The Number Of the Beast is 666_ **

“Well,” you said to yourself as you read the article. You almost laughed when you saw the picture of him with Chilton.

“You’re mad.” You said and shook your head.

Somehow, you are quite curious on how this will work.

..

You closed the tab where you watched the live news. Apparently Chilton is dead. You weren’t surprised. Your phone ringed and you saw that it was Will. You picked it up.

“Hey.” You said. “I saw the news. Hannibal doesn’t play, does he?”

“The Red Dragon takes no prisoners.”

“He sure doesn’t.”

“You okay there?”

“Don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself. Don’t get yourself killed.”

“I’ll try.”

“Try harder.”

..

Your phone rang again. It was still Will.

“Hey.”

There was silence, but you knew he was there on the other end.

“You okay? What happened?”

“Can I ask you a question, and can you answer honestly?” you were a bit taken aback, but agreed nonetheless.

“Sure. Fire away.”

“Is Hannibal in love with me?” there was a slight break in his voice when he asked that.

“Oh Will.” You sighed. “Of course he is. In his own, weird twisted way of love, I guess. Didn’t you know?”

“No. Apparently everyone else does.”

“He does, Will. He loves you.”

“Is this why you’re never really worried about me?” you heard a creak in the porch. “Open the door and answer me.” You got up and opened the front door. Will looked at you as he pocketed his phone.

“Uh huh.” You answered in his face. “I know he’ll never really hurt you. He couldn’t.” You leaned against the door frame. “And I know you love him.”

“I don’t.”

“I don’t judge, Will. If I do, I wouldn’t have been your roommate.” Will was quiet for a while before he sighed. He looked down, and you can see his hands shaking.

“I... I do.” He said. “We’re conjoined, and I don’t think either of us will survive separation.” He took a deep breath and looked back up at you. “I’m going to do something crazy.”

“Peak crazy?”

“The craziest. And I don’t know if it would work. But either way, I think this is my last time seeing you.” You smiled sadly at that.

“I figured.” To your surprise, Will was the one who pulled you into a hug. He held you close, burying his face in your neck. You were stunned for a while, but quickly recovered, hugging him back as equally as tight.

“Thank you. For everything.” he mumbled into your shoulder.

“I’m gonna miss you.” You both pulled away slowly. Remembering something, you suddenly rushed back in to scribble furiously on a piece of paper.

“What are you doing?” Will asked.

“Give this to Hannibal. Don’t read it!” you folded the paper twice and gave it to Will. “Don’t forget me, okay?”

“Don’t worry.” He said and placed the note in his pocket. He had a calm smile on his face. “You’re still on speed dial number 1.”

You felt tears brimming and closed your eyes, opting to just smile instead.

_Dear Hannibal,_

_Keep Will safe. This promise is non negotiable. If both of you end up living, you have to keep him safe. If he gets hurt, you owe me another arm chair._

** _The Wrath Of the Lamb_ **

You were polishing the lens of your camera when you got a text. It wasn’t from Will. It was from Jack.

_Francis Dolarhyde is dead. Hannibal and Will are both missing._

You picked up the phone and called the man. He answered on the second ring.

“Missing?” you didn’t even bother saying hello. Jack didn’t seem to mind.

“Apparently. They murdered Francis together.”

“Where could they have gone?” There was a pause from him.

“Hold on.” You heard him walking and the sounds of sirens and people faded away and all you could hear was the sound of waves. “You hear that?”

“Waves.”

“I think...” Jack sighed. “I think they jumped off this cliff and into the sea.”

You were quiet. You remembered his words. _We’re conjoined._

“They’re conjoined.” You said softly.

“What?”

“They can’t survive separation.”

“I’m sorry about Will.”

“No its okay.” You sniffed. “He said goodbye to me already.”

“I’ll keep you updated on anything we can find.”

“Thanks.” You ended the call and sighed. Standing up, you went to the front porch to stare at the snow.

A wet nose poked at your hand, and you looked down to see Winston. He whined, and you sat down next to him, prompting the dog to rest its head on your lap.

“Will Graham you mad man.” You said as you felt tears brimming again. Will has been missing before, but you knew that he wouldn’t come back this time. The fact that he disappeared with Hannibal slightly comforted you.

“At least you’re both together.”

** _2 years later_ **

“Did I order anything?” you wondered aloud, a habit that you developed ever since you lived alone. Your eyes scanned the large box on the porch. You scratched your head. “Huh. Think I’ll remember ordering something this big.”

Upon opening it, you were surprised to see a new big and comfy armchair. There was an envelope there with your name written in neat and fancy cursive. It contained a letter, a photo and a postcard. The letter was filled with Will’s familiar ugly handwriting, although you had to admit that it was getting better.

_Hey. Did you worry? Why do you always worry. I’m fine. Happy, even. My handwriting is getting better because Hannibal kept nagging to me about it._

_Sorry to keep you in the dark for almost two years. We needed to lay low and heal. I got a nasty cut on my face. You’d probably say that I was too slow. I was. Hannibal helped me heal. Do you remember me mentioning that he used to be a surgeon? He stitched up my face real good. The scar looks like a dimple, and I don’t hate it._

_Thank you for hearing and helping sort out my thoughts. Hannibal insisted on sending you another chair. I think it’s ugly, but he kept saying that you’ll like it because it’s big and comfy._

_P/S: you’re still on speed dial number 1_

_-W. Graham_

Below that, you can see the cursive writing again.

_As promised._

_-H. Lecter_

The postcard was from a small provincial town in Italy. The photo was the both of them, finally smiling the widest you have ever seen them.

You smiled, feeling your eyes welling up.

“As promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this one. Not gonna lie.


End file.
